toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sidhe
The Sidhe (スィゼ, Size) is one of the smartest and most powerful feline species to currently exist in the world, and is one of the Eight Kings, and thus is a ruler of Gourmet World, specifically Area 7. It is one of the calmest and wisest of the Eight Kings, earning it the epithet of Solomon King (ソロモン王, Soromon-ō). Biology The Sidhe appears as a bipedal cat of some kind, though, similar to the Dire Tiger, it has mostly blue fur with black lines running through it, and a large concentration of vanilla-colored fur on its chest and on its tail, with the fur on its chest making it look as though it is wearing a shirt. The fur around its paws is also a blood red. It has amber-colored eyes, and it has loose black 'ponytails', the ends of some are also tainted red. Behavior Unlike some wild beasts, the Sidhe is a very calm and almost easygoing creature, with its footsteps often leaving areas of peace and serenity. It does not always travel, and usually prefers to stay within certain areas for long periods of time. Even when its territory is trespassed upon, the Sidhe will usually give warnings to the intruder to make them leave, before attacking. However, if it is provoked, it will attack mercilessly, never letting up until its opponent has been destroyed. Powers and Abilities *'Appetite Energy'- Like most high-level creatures, the Sidhe can release and control its Appetite Energy outside of its body. In this case, the Sidhe applies the energy to its claws, causing much larger, glowing versions of them to appear. In other cases, the beast will apply the energy directly to one of its limbs, such as its legs, allowing it to move faster and increase its agility. One of its strongest states, is, incredibly, the ability to use the energy to conjure up various 'strings', that attach to parts of its body. By controlling these strings similar to a puppet master, the Sidhe can push its body past normal limits, as well as increase its base movement stats. *'Wisdom'- The Sidhe is not as much of a brute as other beasts or other members of the Eight Kings. In fact, it seems almost rational compared to some of its fellows. It demonstrates the ability to think through a situation, and prefers a more peaceful and 'logical' solution to traditional violence and combat, only using its brute strength as a last resort. *'Brute Strength'- Though it needs to be provoked into using it, the Sidhe has incredible strength, supposedly being able to pluck out a mountain and toss it towards the horizon without much effort. While legends such as that have not been confirmed, it is known that the Sidhe at least has enough strength to allow it to match up with its fellow kings. *'Incredible Speed'- The Sidhe has well-developed and strong lower leg muscles, which, even when standing upright, allow it to move at ridiculous speed. When it goes on all-fours, it can move at speeds rivaling that of the speed of light. Trivia *The appearance of the Sidhe is based off the most powerful and awesome Pokemon the Pokemon Mega Lucario. *Its name is based off an alternate name for the Cait Sith. Behind the Scenes *Permission to create it was given by Phantombeast and Arukana. Category:Eight Kings (Damon) Category:Zeon1 Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Felines Category:Capture Lvl 6000+